


When Flowers Bloom Twice

by starshipslytherin



Series: Jegulus writing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's going to be smut I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: One morning after a party, James Potter wakes up with a pounding headache and a person lying on top of him. A person who had once meant very much to him, and who he would never have expected to see again. And he can't help noticing nothing within him had ever actually stopped being there. The heartbeat and the butterflies, it's all still there.Will they be able to make it work again?





	When Flowers Bloom Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally titled Hangover, now it is only the first chapter that bears this name.  
> The first chapter was originally meant to be a one shot and it reads as such, and it was the first proper Jegulus thing I ever wrote and that really got me into shipping in general and this pairing in particular. Now that I published it, someone asked for more (smut, actually), and I thought it would actually be beautiful to see the work bloom a second time, too, and I would very much enjoy adding something more mature to it. Which I will. But for now, enjoy!

James couldn't remember his throat ever having been that dry before in his entire life. His head was pounding, and he could barely breathe, as though a heavy weight lay on his chest. He inhaled using the very small part of his lungs that still seemed to be working and tried to recall the events of the past night, but it made his headache even worse. Moaning silently, he eventually gave up.  
He had gotten drunk. That was all he remembered - a pint of beer, some wine, one or two more shots of firewhiskey - this would explain his state, he thought, and decided to get up and have a shower and some coffee. But - he couldn't. The heavy weight on his chest seemed to be a bit more solid than it was supposed to be. And it felt very real. Very warm and soft. Damn.  
He swallowed again, his larynx a dry clump in his sore throat, and started to feel the body lying on him.  
The first thing he noticed was the fact that they both had to be naked, and that he had probably never felt such soft skin before. They were also rather delicate and petite, a lot like Lily - oh, Merlin, please don't be Lily, he silently begged, spitting out a strand of soft hair. Having slept with his ex girlfriend in a drunken night might be the worst thing he could think of.  
He opened his eyes a bit, despite the small amount of sunlight shining through the curtains making them burn, but closed them again right away, remembering he was practically blind without his glasses anyway. He tried to move and get them, but he touched an arm, making the other one groan. He could feel their rib cage vibrating against his chest, and he slowly realised that, if that person was in fact Lily, she would have gotten a quite deep voice. His arm twitched, making his skin hurt, it felt strangely like scratches.  
Fuck. Whoever this was, the two of them had really spiced it up.  
He continued examining the other body with his skin, since he could neither see nor move, and noticed the person's lack of breasts - so they were either a very flat chested woman - and thus, thankfully, not Lily - or, well, a guy. Mentally going through the list of male guests that had attended the party, he started to feel sick, and he was overwhelmed by the sudden wish to just run away and make a living abroad, changing his name to something French or Spanish, but there was no way of escaping without the person lying on him noticing.  
He went over the list again.  
Sirius - well, that would be a catastrophe.  
Remus? This might be, he had never seen Remus with a girl, but the mysterious someone's skin felt too soft and not scarred enough - besides, how was he supposed to look at him in the eye ever again?  
Frank? Married. Oh for goodness' sake, an absolute disaster.  
James was now feeling all dizzy at the thought of who he might have slept with. He was praying about them just being somebody he didn't know at all. Someone he had met coincidentally.  
Then, something clicked.  
That girl they had seen on their way to Sirius's place - she had given him quite flirty looks - was it possible he had met her again later that night and taken her with him? That could actually be possible - she had been very petite and quite flat - oh please, he mentally begged.  
He swallowed again, his throat still way too dry, and let the idea sink in. The more thought he gave to it, the more obvious it seemed, and eventually, he concluded in relief that it was the only thing possible.  
That was until he had to cough.  
He tried to hold it in, making his entire body shake, and due to the movement, he realised that there were more penises between his legs than usual.  
Oh Bollocks, this couldn't be true.  
He opened one eye again, trying to focus on the man's hair colour in order to tell which one of the three of them it was.  
Right there, in front of his very eyes, was a blurry, jet black mass.  
No. Just. no.  
He could feel the embarassment boiling inside of his stomach like a thick, hot liquid as black as the mop of hair on his face.  
The other man groaned again.  
James, thinking there was no one left to wake up now, started groping for his glasses, but was struggling to locate them.  
Whoever was lying on him started to move as well, and, unexpectedly, he felt his glasses being put on his nose a bit clumsily.  
"Thanks", he mumbled awkwardly, his voice very raspy.  
The other one didn't answer, but James was almost sure he was sniggering.  
Oh, please, do not be Sirius, he thought. However, everything James knew just screamed his best friend's name, and he wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more concerned about the fact it didn't seem to bother the latter at all.  
Anxiously, he peered through his half closed eyelids, expecting a pair of amber eyes mocking him.  
However, Sirius wasn't even looking at him. His head still lay on the spot on James's shoulder where it obviously fitted as though predestined to be put there.  
That was when James started feeling it.  
A pleasant tickle in his stomach, spreading in his entire body and rising up directly to his heart, which was beating exceptionally fast and loudly. He inhaled the surprisingly good scent coming from him, the scent so familiar to him in spite of him never really having noticed it, and enjoyed the softness of his skin.  
"Morning", he said, now a bit braver, and smiled. Sirius turned his head, looking up to him and smiling back, his black eyes met James's -  
Wait.  
Black eyes?  
Oh gosh, no.  
"Well, this is awkward", said Regulus Black. "But still - morning."  
"Why are you here?", James asked bewildered. "I mean - you weren't at the party, were you?"  
"I was", responded the Slytherin. "Sirius invited me, and you guys were all quite drunk already when I arrived, so I joined you - I hate being sober when everyone else is not - shit, this really is awkward, I'm so sorry -"  
"I don't mind it", said James sincerely. "After all, I'm also terribly hungover. I first thought you were him - Sirius, of course. That would have been awkward."  
"Yeah."  
There was a moment of silence. Neither of them moved - James realised the scent had never been Sirius's in the first place, and Regulus had placed his head on the spot below James's shoulder again, this time, however, facing him, and his hand was resting on his chest.  
"Can you remember it?", he finally asked.  
James shook his head.  
"What a pity. It must've been great - I've got scratches and bite marks and hickeys all over my back."  
"You should see my arms."  
"Oh Merlin."  
"Just like it used to be", James heard himself anwer, without realising at first what he had just said, and mentally cursed once again afterwards. How could he?  
Regulus blinked at him, remaining silent.  
James felt the hot embarrassment overwhelming him again, but he didn't know how to fix his statement. It couldn't be unsaid, after all. He knew that the only way of making this situation a bit less awkward was to keep going. So, feeling a little queasy, he hesitantly asked, "Reg?"  
Regulus looked at him smilingly at the use of his old nickname.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you - do you think we could make it work if we tried again?"  
He swallowed.  
"If we did", Regulus said. "I've been missing you since day one."  
"Really?" James's heart was pounding in his chest.  
"Well, figuratively", Regulus smirked. "Literally, it would be day two - but you get what I'm trying to convey? I regret so many things in my life, James - but this, I swear, is the one thing I would undo if I could. Not staying with you. Leaving."  
"You're free to come back to me any time", James responed, his voice shaking despite his pathetic attempt to sound casual.  
"I'll just never get up. You're so comfortable."  
"Well, I can live with that."  
"Can you?"  
"Only if you kiss me, though. We do have to make up for this amazing night we can't remember, don't we?"  
"We do."


End file.
